Nights Return
by AhonUchiha1081999
Summary: Nightwing returns to Gotham, reluctantly encountering Batman and thrown into a similar partnership when Scarecrow threatens to throw the city into peril. Will Bruce push him too far? Rated T for future violence.


Standing erect atop the one of the gargoyles that jutted out from the GCPD building, Nightwing stretched out his arms, feeling his shoulder blades loosen and relax for the first time since he arrived in Gotham City. Since he had left Blüdhaven about three hours ago, he had been fearing the moment that he went on his nightly patrol, fearing the red-green-and-yellow ghosts of the past. Now that his old route was finished, he was relieved, more than he would humbly admit, that no such phantoms had presented themselves. He was still putting off seeing Bruce. He had told himself he just didn't want his first day home to be filled with the "dark lone wolf vigilante" attitude that filled the Batcave lately, but he knew he was kidding himself. He didn't want to go there, period, for reasons he couldn't pin down to one issue. Still, he knew Bruce would be hurt, in his "I'm Batman" way, if he didn't at least visit. Sighing inwardly, Dick Grayson, former ward to the Batman, Robin, leapt from the gargoyle on which he perched, unclipped his grapnel hook from his belt, and began the familiar trek towards Wayne Manor, and whomever or whatever took solace inside its walls.

"Another successful apprehension, Master Bruce?" Alfred Pennyworth said, setting down the food tray on the nearby table, which was also occupied by various gadgets and projectiles, including around a dozen Batarangs.

Bruce Wayne didn't answer, merely rubbed his eyes in hidden exhaustion and going back to the dull blue screen of the Batcomputer. Alfred waited a few more seconds for a response that didn't come, then made his way to stand next to the tired Dark Knight.

"You should really get some rest, Master Bruce, the sun will be up soon." Alfred said, placing his hand affectionately on Bruce's shoulder.

"Can't" Bruce said. "While I was containing Bane, Scarecrow managed to get away through the subway with his fear toxin. I need to find him before-"

"I'm sure that twisted mind of Dr. Crane needs rest as well, and he's probably getting it." Alfred interrupted gently.

Bruce sighed, knowing he would hear about this for hours if he didn't go to bed now. Looking up at Alfred, he gave him a small smile and rose from his chair, removing the black cowl that hung on his back and placing it on the table with his other things. As he walked up the stairs, he was startled by…

"You're getting old, it was harder to slip by when I was twelve." Dick Grayson said with a sly smile, lightly pushing himself off of the wall he leaned on to walk towards Bruce.

Bruce hid his shock masterfully, returning to his passive expression instantly. Dick regarded him with his usual wary happiness, searching his face for any sign that Bruce didn't want him here. But years of self-training made his face unreadable, and Bruce saw him give up after a few seconds.

"I thought you were in Blüdhaven." Bruce said neutrally.

"I was. Three hours ago. I decided to give the old place a visit, make sure you hadn't made this place any more depressing than it already is. You know, with the bats, the dampness, and the "I-live-alone-but-can-still-hurt-you" feel of this place, it's very hard to make it more sullen." Dick broke out into a grin. "But you manage every time. Bravo."

Bruce regarded him calmly for a few seconds before Alfred stepped up to see where the voices were coming from.

"Ah, Master Dick!" Alfred said with his calm joy that came from years of loyal dedication. "I hope this isn't a one-night stay? I can have the guest room ready in a moment."

"Thanks Alfred, that'd be great." He said, looking quickly at Bruce. "That is, if I'm allowed."

"You're here." Bruce said. "Might as well."

Dick nodded thankfully, following Alfred as he exited out the Batcave. When they were gone, Bruce removed the remainder of his batsuit, climbed tiredly up the grand staircase, entered his bedroom, and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
